Through The Years
by ImJustDefyingGravityx3
Summary: "My biggest regret is never saying anything about how I felt for her." Harry and Luna, throughout Hogwarts and after. Mentions of Harry/Luna, Harry/Ginny, and Luna/Rolf.  :
1. Year One

~YEAR ONE~

As a first year at Hogwarts, Harry learned a lot. One of his first lessons was that not all houses and wizards got along, or were as friendly as the Weasley family he had met at King's Cross Station. He tended to look up to the older Gryffindors, as he still didn't understand much about the wizarding world and he knew they would help him work through his lack of knowledge. Because of this, The-Boy-Who-Lived wasn't very familiar with the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, or Slytherins. It wasn't too surprising to anyone when he didn't undertand the whispers about a certain girl named Luna Lovegood. She was said to be the daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood, and she would be arriving at Hogwarts the following year.

Harry didn't think much about the gossip; after all, he wasn't going to not accept her if he'd never met her before. He overheard that her father was the editor-in-chief of _The Quibbler _magazine, which talked about creatures like Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. The others seemed to think she was crazy, and they laughed at her for believing in such things. Harry never made fun of her along with them. If somebody had told him a year ago that magic existed and he was a wizard, he would've called them insane. So he sat back as his house-mates continued with their stories and he didn't think of the Lovegood girl any more than necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this will be 7-8 chapters long and there will be a new one every day. I already wrote out the first 5, so I won't be late, I promise. (: The first 7 chapters will be about this length, but the eighth will be longer. Trust me, there's a reason for that. (: Thanks for reading! (:<strong>

**-Valerie XD **

**p.s. Follow me on Twitter for news and random outbursts. :D I'm xDracoAddictx (Valerie Chapman) **


	2. Year Two

~YEAR TWO~

The next year, Harry returned as a second-year student. His entrance wasn't quite as he expected, but he had to admit that the thrill of flying in a car, even Mr. Weasley's _Ford Anglia, _was pretty exciting. He was looking forward to riding in the carriages that pulled themselves, but there was still five more years ahead of him. This year, he made many friends from other houses (excluding Slytherin). Names and faces such as Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory became extremely familiar to him. However, he still wasn't introduced to Luna. Seeing as she was a first-year, they didn't have many classes together and they rarely crossed paths. Occasionally, Ginny would talk about her, and he saw them together many times.

Soon, he began to recognize her as the Ravenclaw with waist-length dirty blonde hair who wore blue and bronze striped ties with her black robes. She seemed brightly optimistic, and she didn't seem to listen to others' opinions of her. In a strange way, Harry looked up to her. She stayed true to her beliefs, and when other people told her they weren't real, she ignored them or said (very matter-of-factly) that there were people searching for the creatures, and that proof would come someday. The girl was very interesting, but Harry had to worry about other things. The girl remained just another student studying to be a successful witch at Hogwarts for that year.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, you should go read <span>Never Let A Bookworm Be A Matchmaker<span> by Witty Eagle Proud Ravenclaw (:**

**Thanks for reading!  
>~Valerie :D <strong>


	3. Year Three

~YEAR THREE~

As a third-year, Harry Potter was different than he was in the previous years. For one thing, he looked much older. He also got into more trouble than ever before. In his first two years he was sort of mischievous, but it seemed that lately it was even worse. He turned time, let loose a hippogriff that was on death row, and he helped someone get away that was supposed to get the Dementor's Kiss. He learned some good things, too, like the Patronus Charm and that- oh yeah- he had godfather. His year was pretty eventful, and he was once again reminded how lucky he was for his best friends' support.

Throughout that entire year, Luna Lovegood stayed just a thought in the back of his mind. She would stand out sometimes, when he passed her in the halls or walked by the Ravenclaw dormitories. Other times, she just shined slightly in the background of his brain, occupying the empty spaces. No matter how little he thought of her throughout all the stress, her name always seemed to have a soft glow around it when he did imagine her. Harry was, once again, too busy to introduce himself. The most contact they had was when he accidentally bumped into her while rushing to Potions and muttered a quick apology, not realizing who it was. She answered with an airy, "It's okay. By the way, your head is full of wrackspurts," before continuing on her way. Only then did he realize who it had been. He looked up quickly, just to see a flash of blonde hair flashing him as the girl turned the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I was a little late, I forgot to post yesterday. So I'll post two chapters today. (: <strong>

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>**~Valerie :D**


	4. Year Four

~YEAR FOUR~

Harry's fourth year proved that every year, things were getting even harder for him. He was actually really excited when he found out about the TriWizard Tournament- before he found out he was one of the champions. Luckily, he was a lucky one who wasn't seriously injured. He even won the tournament, but he felt a great loss at seeing Cedric die. He had always been there for Harry. Sure, he had taken Cho to the Yule Ball when Harry wanted to, but that didn't mean he wanted him permanently gone! He had been sort of friends with the Hufflepuff. Cedric always **found **a way to make things interesting. So it was very sad when the Killing Curse was sent his way.

The only thing that kept Harry sane in all the trouble was Ron, Hermione and... Luna. They still hadn't talked except for a few small exchanges on the way to classes. However, she was always cheering him on from the stands as he fought dragons and swam deep into a lake full of merpeople to save his best friend. he caught a glimpse of her once, wearing a hat that looked like a lion, which he later learned was her Gryffindor hat. It made him feel almost proud that the third-year was in the stands, supporting him even though they had barely met. Seeing this, he decided that he would not let another year pass without proper introductions. Of course, he hadn't been expecting all the madness with the competition, so another year did in fact go by, but he saved the little piece of comfort that he would definitely make it happen next year.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone catch the small AVPM reference? (;<strong>

**Thanks for reading!  
>~Valerie :D <strong>


	5. Year Five

~YEAR FIVE~

When Harry first walked towards the carriages after getting off of the Hogwarts Express, he never expected that he would meet Luna so soon. When a soft voice said, "You're not crazy. I can see them too," he was almost afraid to look up into the eyes of a blonde girl with radish earrings and an examining look and see what he had been waiting for for years: Luna Lovegood. Putting on a hopefully uninterested look, he chanced a glance up and started walking towards the carriage. He soon found himself entranced with the way she spoke. She said everything as if it were simply fact.

He never imagined on that first day how much of a part of his life she would eventually become. She joined the DA, became his friend, and helped to fight the Carrows. He always hoped they would one day become close friends, but he didn't think it would actually happen. On more than one occasion, they would just sit together and talk about nothing. She told him about nargles and wrackspurts and crumple-horned snorkacks, and he told her about things in the muggle world. He would convince her that she wasn't insane when people called her "Loony Lovegood" and she would comfort him about the death of his godfather. They had an easy going relationship, and he enjoyed the comfort that was different than it was with Ron and Hermione. Luna didn't question his every action or try to persuade him to act rationally when he was upset, just like he didn't try to convince her that the creatures her father wrote about were fake. They just worked, and it was a simple yet beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Here goes chapter 5! (:<strong>

**~Valerie :D **


	6. Year Six

~YEAR SIX~

Harry pretty much thought that his sixth year sucked... wicked bad. His godfather was dead, Dumbledore was dead, he hadn't found all of the horcruxes... the list just kept going. He thought it couldn't get worse, until he also found out that the person he was following all year in Slughorn's class was none other than his least favorite teacher- Severus Snape. Everything seemed to be getting worse for him, and better for Voldemort. He had no idea what he was doing, while the Dark Lord grew stronger and gained more Death Eaters.

The only constant seemed to be his friend, Luna. He liked to think that they had grown closer over the past year. She seemed to always be happy, which in return made him smile, even if only for a little while. The Gryffindor would finally admit it, he was falling in love with the girl. He noticed a lot about her (not that he stared or anything... that's absurd!) like the fact that her eyes lit up when she was excited and she laughed like nothing else mattered but that moment. He loved the way she would cheer for him even if he was failing, and she wanted to be his friend because she saw him as Harry, not Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived. He wasn't used to it, and it made him like herthat much more. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell her just yet. After all, you never tell a girl you like her, it just makes you look like an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did anyone pick up the two (small) AVPMS references?They were small. Like, really. I'm so sorry for the delay, but I can explain. I GOT INTO POTTERMORE! You can add me if you want, it's SeekerHawthorn156. (: Thanks for reading, review to tell me what you thought. (:**

**~Valerie xD**

**p.s. Next chapter will be MUCH longer, I swear. I have a whole glorious two days off of school. Ah, the weekend. (: **


End file.
